Your Self
by YuraLa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mau mengurusi urusan orang lain, apa lagi keinginan untuk mengetahuinya. namun seorang siswi berhelaian merah muda dan tanpa marga, membuatnya tertarik. saat pertama kali melihat pancaran matanya seolah ada yang dikejarnya, namun apa?/ OS


**Your Self**

**Disclaimer:**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

Alternative Universe, Typo(es), OOC, disertai dengan kekurangan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[**Sasuke]**

Menguap dan mengerjapkan mataku untuk terbiasa terkena cahaya yang ada, memandang sekeliling kelas yang ramai, satu hal yang ku tahu saat itu. Jam kosong. Hanya itu yang kudapat dari apa yang kulihat sekarang, Iris mataku tak sengaja menemukanmu, aku cukup terkejut dan kurasa iris mataku melebar karena hal itu. Gila! Kau masih berkutat dengan buku itu. Mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirimu dan melirik ke arah arloji yang terpasang lengan kiri ku. 40 menit aku tertidur mengartikan kau telah berkutat dengan semua itu selama aku tidur, yah ditambah dengan saat aku memperhatikanmu hingga aku tertidur. Menopang dagu dengan mata yang masih menatapmu 'apa yang kau kejar?' membatin seolah hal itu akan sampai padamu.

Rambut merah muda yang di gelung membuat rambut yang tak dapat di gelung membingkai sisi wajahmu dengan poni yang menutup dahi, tak lupa sepasang mata hijau yang terbingkai kaca mata berframe merah, juga dengan seragam yang terlihat rapi, kedua manikmu fokus pada dua buah buku yang tebalnya tidak seperti buku tulis, tangan kananmu menggores dari satu buku ke buku lainnya. Dunia mu sendiri eh? Sudah terlalu biasa ketika aku melihat(Memperhatikan) mu yang seperti ini. Semua orang mengatakan kau dingin, kau tak mau bersosialisasi sama seperti ku, namun ketika aku melihat kedua matamu, aku tahu kita berbeda. Kau yang tak mencantumkan marga dalam data siswa, kau yang menutup diri untuk tak bersosialisasi, kau yang selalu memenangkan lomba untuk sekolah, sosok yang misterius bagi semua murid, sosok yang di acuh tak acuhkan oleh hampir seluruh siswa disekolah, dan juga kau seorang perempuan pertama yang membuatku tertarik selain Hana Nee-san dan Kaa-san, dan... apa yang kau kejar?

Semua itu membuatku frustasi.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik pada gadis yang tak diketahui Marganya bernama Sakura.

* * *

**[Sakura]**

Membuka pintu, dan menemukan bahwa ruangan ini gelap dan sepi. Aku tak peduli aku hanya ingin segera sampai di kamarku. Kuharap tak bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Pulang terlambat? Lagi?" Wow, benar-benar kejutan, semua lampu langsung hidup begitu pertanyaan itu keluar. Direncanakan eh.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tak mau meladeni nya, aku segera melewatinya― menuju tangga.

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi." Menggertakkan gigi, aku muak dengannya. Dan aku tak menyukai dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan untuk apa kau tahu? Bukankah... lebih baik jika kau pergi menghabiskan uang bersama teman-temanmu? Ah... aku lupa, uang di sini tak akan pernah habis."

"Jaga mulutmu, Nona Haruno!" memerintah eh, kau pikir kau bisa?. Aku mulai tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini, dan aku benci dipanggil dengan nama itu.

"Hah, nanti malam akan ada tamu yang datang. Bersiaplah." Ah... makan malam eh? Tentu saja, dengan senang hati―

"Bukankah bibi ku selalu bisa mengatasi semuanya sendirian, jadi jika hanya makan malam dengan tamu itu... kurasa kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Dan kau tahu apa jawabanku, kan?"

―Kukatakan tidak padanya.

* * *

**Tringg... Drrtt...**

Membuka mata, mengedarkannya ke sekeliling dan akhirnya kutemukan ponsel itu.

Mengangkat telepon yang masuk, di sana berisik sekali. Ah... aku tahu siapa yang menelpon.

"..."

"Hn, aku akan datang."

"..."

"Tak masalah, aku bisa mengurusnya."

"..."

"Tentu, sampai jumpa."

**Tok... tok... tok...**

Dan lagi, aku tahu ini siapa.

"Masuk."

Sesosok wanita muda berpakain khas maid datang.

"Nona, para tamu akan segera―"

"Aku tak ikut."

"T-tapi, nona―"

"Aku. Tak. Ikut. Pergi!"

Memutar bola mata, bosan. Kuharap dia mengerti arti 'tidak' mulai sekarang.

* * *

**[Sasuke]**

Menunggu di depan rumah ini, cukup membosankan. Mengedarkan pandangan sampai―

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada di atas sana? Bahunya sedikit naik(tarik napas) lalu kembali seperti semula, di sana cukup gelap, tapi saat aku melihat matanya. Mata itu, mata milikmu. Cahaya hijau matamu semakin terlihat terang dalam kegelapan.

―menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ah, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Selamat datang."

Pemilik rumah datang, aku harus pergi menemui dirimu(Entah untuk apa) saat aku tak melihatmu di sana.

"Ehem." Berdeham agar mereka memperhatikan ku, dan itu berhasil.

"Aku ada urursan, dan sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut makan malam ini."

"Urusan apa, Sasu?"

"A―"

"Sudahlah Mikoto, biarkan dia pergi."

Great, terima kasih.

Berlari kecil saat keluar dari halaman rumah itu. Kau menghilang, entah kenapa aku percaya kau pergi keluar, bukan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Rumah Dobe(Naruto) lumayan dekat dari sini, memungkinkan ku tahu hampir semua jalan yang ada di sini.

* * *

Apa itu kau? Ah ya benar itu kau dengan balutan jaket berwarna cream itu. Sempat bertukar pandang beberapa detik, sepertinya kau terkejut. Kau kembali melanjutkan langkahmu, entah kenapa aku tak ingin kau pergi.

"Kau tinggal di kediaman Haruno?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu bisa keluar.

Kau berhenti berjalan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha."

Kau melewati ku yang bersandar di tembok gang ini.

"Apa yang kau kejar?"

Kau kembali berhenti berjalan, namun kurasa bahumu menegang.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu."

Uchiha selalu mendapat apa yang merek inginkan, dan aku tak ingin kau pergi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Tempat di mana kau dan aku sekarang. Seperti biasa selalu ada sapaan dari Ayame-_san_ selaku pelayan, aku lumayan sering kemari dan itu semua karena Dobe, dan tempat ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Dobe betah di rumahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Sasuke-_kun_? Kalian bersama?"

"Tidak, aku pesan satu dan 'seperti biasa'."

Mendengar dia sudah memesan, aku juga mulai memesan.

"Seperti biasa."

Mencoba menyamankan posisis untuk menatap dirimu.

"Jadi, kau memang tinggal di sana?"

Mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Ah... kau mengajak ku makan untuk mendapat informasi tentang ku?"

Hah... kau begitu sulit didekati meski jarak kita hanya terpaut jarak kedua kursi ini. Wajah datar selalu kau pasang seolah itu topeng yang sangat tebal, menyembunyikan segala apa yang kau rasakan.

* * *

Kau mulai mengeluarkan dompetmu, secara cepat aku menahan tanganmu yang akan mengeluarkan uang dari dompet itu. Dia memandang ku bertanya dengan raut wajah yang masih datar.

"Biar A―"

"Nah Sakura-_chan_, 'seperti biasa'." Aku cukup terkejut, tapi aku bisa mengendalikannya, Ayame-san membawa 2 bungkus besar yang berisi belasan ramen mangkuk plastik. Kau bergerak dengan cepat, mengambil 2 bungkus besar dan meninggalkan uang untuk membayar di meja.

"Kemana dia?" Ayame-_san_ sepertinya mendengar gumamanku.

"Kau tak akan tahu jika kau hanya berdiam di sini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku sadar, aku langsung berlari ke arah kau berjalan tadi, dan aku melihatmu membawa 2 bungkus besar itu.

"Hei!"

Dia masih berjalan.

"Tunggu, Sakura." Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Namun aku berterima kasih karena dia berhenti.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Aku langsung menarik satu bungkus besar itu dari tangannya. Kau tak mengatakan apapun, dan terus berjalan. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

Sunyi. Keadaan yang sangat ku sukai. Entah kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda, suara dedaunan yang bergesekan terdengar indah, bunga sakura yang gugur di sebrang jalan terlihat melambai-lambai indah, katakanlah aku sangat puitis, tapi itulah yang kurasakan, aku melirik sebentar ke arahmu. Yah, aku tahu apa yang membuatnya berbeda, itu adalah dirimu. Aku tak sengaja melihat bayangan kita berdua, dan aku kembali teringat sesuatu, di kelas aku hanya bisa memandang punggung milikmu, karena bangku yang ku tempati ada di belakangmu. Entah kenapa saat aku melihatmu selalu saja itu punggungmu, meski beberapa kali aku melihatmu namun kali ini berbeda. Aku bisa berjalan beriringan denganmu, berada di sebelahmu. Aku tak ingin melupakannya. Malam-musim-semi-yang-tak-pernah-ku-lupakan.

* * *

Kami sampai di depan rumah kecil yang memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Aku ingin bertanya padamu,namun―

"Sakura~~~" ―terhalang oleh teriakan anak-anak kecil yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

"Hai, aku bawa ramen untuk kalian." Dia memberikan semangkuk ramen pada setiap anak, aku ikut membantunya. Setelahnya seorang nenek keluar dari rumah itu.

"Benarkah itu kau, Sakura?" Sakura langsung menghampiri nenek itu.

"Tadaima, Chiyo-_baasan_."

Nenek itu tersenyum.

"Okaeri."

Nenek itu berganti memandang ku.

"Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Siapa dia Sakura?"

"..." Kau tak menjawab, dan Chiyo-_baasan_ hanya tersenyum maklum. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat mengenal Sakura.

Chiyo-_baasan_ mengajak anak-anak untuk memakan ramennya di dalam rumah.

"Uchiha, pulanglah." Kau mengatakannya sesaat setelah berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil, aku cukup terheran, kau berbicara dengan anak itu dengan raut wajah datar, dan bisa membuat mereka mengerti hanya dengan tatapan matamu sama seperti saat kau membalas sapaan banyak anak tadi.

"Kau sendiri?" apa kau tak pulang?

"Pulanglah, ini rumahku."

* * *

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, dan semua tak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama seperti saat sebelum kita bertemu, namun aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat sepulang sekolah. Dan sekarang aku menunggumu dengan sepeda milikku yang sudah lama tak kugunakan, ada satu tempat duduk kosong di belakang tempat yang ku duduki sekarang. Menghilangkan ego sesaat ketika para murid yang melewati gerbang melihat ku. Yah pura-pura tak peduli. Dan itulah dirimu, berjalan dengan sebuah buku di tangan kananmu.

"Hei, Sakura!" Aku memanggilmu, kau mendongak dan saling beradu pandang beberapa saat dan kembali melanjutkan jalanmu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Dia masih berjalan mulai menjauhi sekolah, aku mengikutimu dengan mengayuh sepeda dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata tidak." Kau menjawab dengan wajah datar itu. Langsung ku tarik lengan kirinya yang bebas dan membuatnya duduk di bagian belakang, aku langsung mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Maka aku akan memaksamu, kau tahu Uchiha tak menerima penolakan."

Dan itu adalah membalas kata 'tidak' miliknya.

Mungkin dulu aku yang selalu berada di belakangmu, tapi sekarang kau yang berada di belakangku, dalam boncenganku di sepeda ini.

* * *

"Kita sampai."

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di parkiran.

"Kuil?" kau bergumam.

"Ya, tapi bukan ini tujuan kita." Kembali menarik lengan kirinya, dan mengajaknya ke dalam semak-semak. Tangannya begitu hangat, dibalik wajah datar dan tatapan dingin yang biasa kulihat, dia menyembunyikan banyak hal dari semua orang.

Dan kali sampai, aku melepas genggaman tangannya, dan di depan kami terpampang sebuah danau alami dengan beberapa pohon sakura dan oak di sekitarnya. Aku meninggalkanmu yang mungkin masih terpaku ditempat ini, mencoba bersandar nyaman di sebuah batang pohon.

"Jadi... untuk apa kau mengajak ku kemari?"

"Lomba lukis, kau pasti tau. Dan aku sedang mencari inspirasi disini."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin sendiri."

Kurasa kau mengabaikan perkataanku tadi, kau menanggalkan sepatu juga kau kakimu, dan mulai berjalan, mungkin menuju tengah danau yang paling terang. Tak ingin melupakan tujuan utama ku disini, aku mengeluarkan buku sketsa ku dan beberapa peralatan lainnya, kenapa bukan peralatan melukis yang kubawa, itu sedikit merepotkan. Memandang sekeliling dan akhirnya kembali terpaku padamu yang telah berada di tengah danau, kau mendongakkan kepalamu, dan juga memejamkan matamu lalu membukanya menampilkan mata hijau yang terlihat indah karena terkena cahaya matahari sore. Baru sadar sedari tadi tangan kananku menggores buku sketsa dengan pensil, aku kembali meneruskannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sketsa nya hampir selesai dan aku cukup takjub melihat dia masih tak berpindah posisi, sampai sesuatu mengejutkan ku. Meski lirih, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Sebuah senandung. Aku terpaku sesaat dan akhirnya aku memasukkan buku sketsa dan peralatan lainnya ke dalam tas, deadlinenya masih 5 hari lagi aku yakin itu cukup untuk menyelesaikannya.

Aku menanggalkan sepatu juga kaus kaki untuk mendekatimu, saat kakiku masuk ke dalam airnya yang jernih, aku masih bisa merasakan lumpur yang ada di dasar danau ini. Dulu aku menemukannya bersama Aniki saat aku masih di sekolah dasar, dan ini menjadi tempat rahasia kami, dan juga baru saja aku membawa seseorang lagi ke tempat ini. Sepertinya kau mulai menyadari keberadaanku, dan kau ingin bertanya namun sepertinya kakimu tak bisa bekerja sama dengan lumpur dan di dasar danau, mencoba meraih tanganmu agar tak terjatuh. Dapat. namun naas―

**Byuurr**

―kita berdua terjatuh, danau ini tak terlalu dalam, namun cukup menyenangkan untuk berenang di sini. Beradu pandang denganmu, kau menggenggam tanganku cukup kuat seolah kau berkata bahwa kau percaya aku tak akan membuatmu jatuh, rambut merah mudamu melayang dalam air mengikuti alur irama air yang belum tenang, entah kenapa sekali lagi aku tak tak ingin melupakan hal ini.

* * *

"Kau membuat ku basah kuyup." Kau marah, dan aku tahu itu. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Chiyo-_baasan_, untuk mengantarnya, dan akhirnya kami sampai di depan pekarangan nya.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Chiyo-_baasan_ bertanya pada kami.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Kau berjalan akan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Namun sebelum masuk, dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang." Dia berlalu masuk ke dalam setelah mengucapkannya.

Chiyo-_baasan_ hanya tersenyum maklum atas sikapmu itu.

"Masuklah Uchiha-_san_, tak baik jika kau pulang dengan baju yang basah."

Basah kuyup di petang hari memang tak menyenangkan.

* * *

Baju ini cukup nyaman, memandang sekeliling. Kamar lama, sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang menempatinya lagi. Merapikan diri dan bersiap keluar. Ruang tamu, itu tujuanku. Tanpa sengaja melewati dapur, aku dapat melihat kau dan Chiyo-baasan di sana.

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Dia begitu marah, seperti biasa."

"Apa kau membenci bibimu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan 'Cinta dan Benci beda tipis' juga dengan 'Ada miliyaran jarak antara Tidak suka dan Suka'."

Chiyo-_baasan_ hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasanmu.

"Antisipasi eh?"

Kau tak menjawab, namun kau pergi membuka sebuah pintu, dan pergi.

Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Namun samar aku mendengar.

"Aku menunggunya yang berjanji padaku."

* * *

"Nah Uchiha-_san_, hangatkan dirimu." Chiyo-_baasan_ datang dari dapur membawa segelas ocha hangat.

"Apa baju itu nyaman untuk anda?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Di mana Sakura?" aku bertanya.

"Dia mengawasi anak-anak yang bermain di belakang." aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku cukup senang ketika Sakura mau membawa anda kemari, dia anak yang pendiam sejak kakaknya pergi." Kakak? Jadi kau punya kakak? Aku semakin ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirimu.

"Kakak?" Chiyo-_baasan_ mengangguk.

"Dulu, aku mengasuh Sakura dan kakaknya sampai aku berhenti bekerja di sana, kami bertemu saat Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu tempat ini hampir digusur karena tak punya hak milik tanah, tapi mereka berdua menyelamatkan rumah ini, entah bagaimana cara mereka. Setelahnya saat kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Akhir kakaknya, dia menghilang entah ke mana. " Kenapa?

"Ceritakan semuanya, aku ingin mendengarnya."

* * *

Melanjutkan sketsa tadi sore di Kanvas di balkon kamar malam ini, aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Sebuah tangan berada di pundak ku.

"Lomba melukis, eh? Belum selesai?" suara yang sangat familier kudengar, dia kakakku.

"Hn."

"Seorang... perempuan?"

"Hn."

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, kau tahu matamu terlihat― ah... tak perlu dibahas, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, 'Jangan suka menunda, apapun itu. Kesempatan kedua hanya datang pada orang yang benar-benar beruntung." Dia mengusap rambut ku, dan pergi berlalu ke ranjang ku dan membaca beberapa buku yang ada di dekat ranjang.

Menatap objek lukisan ku dengan wajah yang masih polos, aku tak tahu harus menggambarkan apa atas ekspresi dirimu. Namun sesuatu mengingatkan ku, beruntung aku mengingatnya.

"Hn, _Chopin Ballade_."

"Apa?" aku tahu kakakku mendengarnya.

"Bukankah itu ungkapan doa?" pertanyaan retoris, aku tahu itu, tapi aku melihat kakakku tetap mengangguk.

Dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus ku lukis atas wajahmu yang masih polos itu.

Terima kasih atas senandungmu.

* * *

Perpustakaan, itu tempat yang cukup ku sukai. Selain karena di sana hening, aku terkadang juga bisa melihatmu. Dapat kulihat sekarang kau masuk, tapi tak kusangka kau menuju ke arahku.

"Apa maksud semua itu?" kau bertanya, tapi aku tak tahu maksudmu.

"Apa?"

"Lukisan itu, objeknya adalah aku, kan?" ah... aku mengerti sekarang.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Kau membuat ku mendapat masalah, Uchiha. Kenapa kau melukis ku?"

"Kau menarik."

"Jadi... jika aku sudah tak menarik apa yang akan kau lakukan, pergi meninggalkanku? Melupakan ku? Sejak awal aku memang tidak seharusnya berada di dekatmu." Kau berlalu pergi, aku cukup terkejut atas efek yang timbul dari satu kalimat itu. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar semua itu, namun aku juga bertanya tentang semua itu.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika rasa penasaran itu telah menghilang? aku tahu tentangmu, meski itu tidak semuanya. Tentang ayahmu yang pergi ke Inggris dan meninggalkanmu. Tentang kematian Ibumu saat kau masih membutuhkannya. Tentang bibimu yang lebih sering memperhatikan uang dari pada kau. Serta, tentang kakakmu yang meninggalkanmu. Mungkin itu semua memang bukan semuanya, karena aku akan lebih berhak tahu jika kau yang mau menceritakannya sendiri. Dan saat ini aku menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Aku telah menyakitimu.

* * *

Kau semakin sulit ditemui, apa kau marah padaku? Aku tak bisa menemukanmu di manapun, meski itu di sekolah. Kau selalu menghilang saat jam istirahat berbunyi. Di rumah Chiyo-_baasan_ pun kau tidak ada, kau mulai jarang mampir ke sana meski kau tetap memberi mereka uang seperti biasa. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.

Mendatangi perpustakaan untuk memeriksa apakah kau ada di sana, aku cukup gila karena harus berkeliling sekolah untuk mencarimu setiap jam istirahat. Mataku sedikit melebar, aku menemukanmu, aku mendatangimu dengan berjalan sedikit cepat.

"Sakura!" kau menoleh ke arahku, aku tau kau terkejut. Kau mencoba membereskan semua buku-bukumu yang berserakan di meja.

"Tunggu!" kau berhenti, meski kau sempat melewati ku.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf." Kau akan melanjutkan jalanmu meninggalkanku jika saja tanganku tidak secara spontan memegang pergelangan tanganmu.

"Aw!" terkejut. Aku mendengar itu cukup jelas, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Bekas luka lebam yang membiru di pergelangan lenganmu yang membuat ku terkejut.

"Siapa?" kuharap mendapat jawaban darimu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Uchiha." Kau langsung meninggalkanku begitu kau selesai mengatakan hal itu.

Siapa yang melakukannya, Sakura?

* * *

Hari ini menemuimu di rumah Chiyo-_baasan_ bukanlah sebuah masalah, aku juga belum mendapat kejelasan dari luka lebam di tanganmu itu. Aku sampai di depan halaman rumah itu, aku dapat melihat sosok seorang pria yang memiliki rambut sama sepertimu hanya saja lebih tua. Mungkinkah Ayahmu? Aku mencoba masuk ke dalam, dan aku mendengar pembicaraan Chiyo-_baasan_ dan orang itu.

"Sakura tidak ada disini, Kizashi-_san_."

"Aku tahu, ini semua salah ku. Aku yang memaksanya untuk ikut ke Inggris, karena itu dia kabur." Apa!?

"Kau terlalu terpuruk atas kematian istrimu, sehingga kau hampir melupakan putra dan putrimu. Aku dapat mengerti. Kita hanya perlu mencari mereka kembali, kita pasti dapat menemukannya. Sakura pasti dapat kembali."

* * *

Melangkah di trotoar jalan seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Yah aku kehilangan arah, tak ada punggungmu yang sebenarnya lagi sekarang, hanya bayangan punggungmu yang masih melekat di dalam otak ini. Aku mulai gila sekarang, ah... ya, aku memang sudah gila karena dulu hanya kau yang membuat ku bisa tertarik dan ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu. Kakakku memang selalu benar, kesempatan kedua hanya datang pada orang yang benar-benar beruntung, mungkin aku orang yang beruntung, tapi tidak sampai benar-benar beruntung. Dua hal yang ku sesali karena kau pergi, kehilanganmu, dan aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan di perpustakaan waktu itu.

* * *

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**[Normal]**

Dilantai teratas sebuah perusahaan dengan gedung pencakar langitnya, tepatnya di sebuah ruang yang bertuliskan CEO di depan pintunya, di sana terdapat seorang pria berhelaian Raven, mata miliknya yang berwarna hitam menatap sendu kearah sebuah foto berukuran 3x4 yang terlihat sedikit usang.

'Dimana kau?'

**Cklek**

"Kau belum bersiap untuk rapat?" Sosok pria yang mirip dengannya namun dengan garis wajah lebih terlihat dewasa. Menyembunyikan foto tadi dari sosok yang datang.

"Hn, sudah. Ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan. Di setiap langkah mereka selalu mendapat sapaan dari hampir semua pegawai di sana. Mereka berdua adalah Uchiha bersaudara yang sekarang mengurus sebuah perusahaan transportasi raksasa di Jepang dan setahun yang lalu membuka cabang di negara orang, namun hasil yang dicapai sungguh luar biasa. Keduanya adalah pemegang saham tertinggi di perusahaan tersebut. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kerja sama dengan kedua perusahaan itu cukup menguntungkan kita."

"Hn"

"Kau terlihat tak terlalu senang dengan perusahaan keluarga Haruno, ada apa?"

"Hn. Tak ada."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, di sana telah duduk dua orang sosok berbeda. Haruno Corp dan Akasuna Construction.

"Baiklah sepertinya kita dapat memulai rapatnya." Sosok sulung Uchiha membuka rapat tersebut. Sedangkan si bungsu duduk dengan dua orang tadi mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya. Baru beberapa menit rapat tersebut berjalan, satu-satunya pintu disana terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita dengan pakaian yang rapi, sebuah kacamata membingkai wajahnya, dan helaian merah muda yang masih sama panjang dengan ingatan dua orang yang ada disana.

Sosok wanita itu sama sekali tak terkejut, dia memberikan senyum yang berarti 'minta maaf' pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Maaf, saya terlambat. "

' Mungkinkah aku orang yang benar-benar beruntung , kalau iya. Terima kasih' batin salah seorang disana.

**Real The End.**

* * *

mungkin cerita ini aneh, saya tahu. kalau ada kesalahan tolong beritahu saya. well, salam kenal!

Jepara, 17-04-2015. 12.27


End file.
